Love Unexpected
by Sucker4Xovers
Summary: Sayma Amin shifted to Beacon Hills with her family for a fresh start after her grandma died. Being a typical Muslim girl from Bangladesh, she had no intention of getting involved with a guy. That is until Scott McCall entered her life. Who knew she would find love in a place she least expected? As Sayma deals with being a wolf's mate, a past secret threatens to ruin her present.
1. Prologue

"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I would like to welcome you to..."

Sayma tuned out the captain's announcement in favour of leaning back and closing her eyes. It had been one hell of a month. Yet, it seemed like only yesterday that she was listening to stories from her grandma and laughing with her.

This was not supposed to happen. Everything was just fine. Her eldest brother had gotten married six months ago. Everyone in the family was so happy. It seemed the happiness was too much. Tragedy struck her family a month ago. Grandma had her third stroke and finally carried on to afterlife.

Sayma never cried in her life as much as she cried that day. When everyone was carrying her away in a cot to bury her, all Sayma could think was 'come back, come back'. Her mother had to restrain her from going after the men who was carrying her grandma.

"Women are not allowed to go to graveyards. You cannot go." Her mother told her.

But Sayma was not one to give up. "I have to go, Ammu. I have to go with her and say goodbye."

"She is gone, moina." Her mother addressed with her given nickname, knowing it would calm her down. "All you can do now is pray that her soul might rest in peace."

Sayma buried her face in the her mother's neck and cried. She cried like she had never cried before. By the end of the day, she felt so exhausted that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That night and many of the following nights, all she saw in her dreams was grandma. Laughing and telling stories like she used to do. Though over time, the overwhelming hurt and grief eventually decreased, Sayma still felt the pain and sadness when remembering her beloved Grandma.

The next week, her father said that they were going to shift to America, some town called Beacon Hills in California. Apparently, he was friends with a police officer of that town. When asked why the sudden shift, he would answer, "We need a fresh start."

That was not a lie. After Grandma's death, they did need a fresh start. Her father's business here could be handled by his trusted friend. He had been thinking of moving to America for quite a while now. But after Grandma's death he decided to finally act.

The next two weeks were spent in preparation. It helped that her father had friends in high places who helped go through all the processes in weeks instead of the months it would originally take.

Now they were on board the flight to Beacon Hills, CA. Sayma opened her eyes when her mother called her for something or other.

"Humaira wants to sit beside you." Her mother said. Humaira, Sayma's twelve year old cousin, her paternal aunt's daughter. Her aunt's family was also moving with them. Her aunt, uncle, their son Sakib and their daughter Humaira. Sayma loved Humaira like her own sister. She did not have her own sister after all.

Humaira's father did not have a good relation with his family. So he decided to move along with his wife's family. Now they were going to live together in America.

Humaira, though 4 years younger than Sayma, was her best friend and confidant. Sayma told her everything, from the smallest thing to her biggest secret, everything. Humaira was her little sister. She pampered her and disciplined her.

Sayma's eldest brother and his wife were also moving with them. He had got a job in a company in Sacramento. Her second brother was not moving with them for the time being as he was a doctor and had to attend to his duties in the hospital where he worked. The contract he signed there would last one more month. Then he too would move to America.

To the present again. "Yeah, no problem." Sayma said. Her mother nodded and got up. She moved just as Humaira came to sit beside Sayma and moved to the seat right in the back, Humaira's previous seat.

Humaira practically bounced on the seat. "Apu, apu, apu, apu ... " She almost screamed.

Sayma winced. "What is it, Humaira?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sayma Apu, aren't you excited?" Her smile could light up the whole room.

Sayma nodded lightly. "Yes."

Humaira frowned. "You do not look excited."

"I miss Grandma," Sayma said. At that, Humaira's expression became one of sadness. She loved her maternal Grandma as much as Sayma. She got the love and affection from her that she should have gotten from her father's mother. But, as mentioned before, bad relations.

Humaira sighed. "I miss her too. But I am sure she would not want us to be sad for her. She would want us to enjoy and have fun."

Sayma took a deep breath. Humaira was right. As childish as Humaira was, sometimes she could be the more mature one of them.

She nodded. "You are right. She would."

Humaira beamed, happy at the knowledge that she managed to break through her sister's forlorn attitude.

"The movie will start in a while," Humaira said. "I hope they show some Bengali or Hindi movie. I cannot understand a word they say in those English movies."

Sayma shook her head, smiling. "You don't understand what they say in movies. You will be living with Americans from now. How will you understand them in real life?"

"That's what you are there for, Miss English Medium." Humaira answered cheekily, referring to Sayma's education in English Medium school.

Sayma made an irritated noise and hit Humaira on the head lightly. Humaira retorted by slapping her shoulder, which made Sayma slap her back, which resulted in a few more light slaps before the adults stopped them.

The movie started after a while. Humaira and Sayma both watched the movie with rapt attention. Fortunately for Humaira, the movie was a Bengali one. As they watched, Sayma dozed off at the middle of the movie. The last conscious thought in her mind before sleep came was that may this shift would be good for her and her family.

Little did she know, a whole new life-changing adventure was awaiting her at Beacon Hills.

A/N : This is a SI fic and my first teen wolf fanfic. Please tell me how I did for a start. Few things, 'moina' is the name of a bird and also a term of affection used by many mothers for their daughter. 'Apu' is what elder sisters are called in Bengali, especially by the Muslims. And all the talks above is in Bengali.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was almost evening when the plane landed on the airport. And Sayma was beyond tired. Even with what little sleep she had had in the plane, an airborne journey of sixteen hours was not fun. Add that to the fact that this was her first slight, the dizziness that she was feeling was a given.

Sayma followed her father out of the airport, along with the rest of the family. Her father went on to greet a man who looked to be in his early forties and was wearing a police uniform. Her father's face broke into a smile as he greeted his friend. It's been a while since she had seen her father smile. It was good to see that smile again.

Her father beckoned them forwards. "Come. Let me introduce you to my family." Sayma heard him say.

Sayma walked forward with everyone else. Her father introduced her mother, her brother and then her sister-in-law. And then it was Sayma's turn.

"And this is my little girl, Sayma." She scowled at her father at being called a little girl, but kept quiet due to the presence of a stranger. Well, stranger for her. The man was a friend of her father's.

"Assalamu alaikum."* She said in the way of Islamic greeting. It was what she had grown up learning. You greeted someone with that when you meet them, especially your elders.

"Walaikum assalam.*" He replied without hesitation, his American accent tinging the Arabic, and Sayma blinked. Twice. She had not been expecting a reply and definitely not a correct one at that. The surprise must have been visible on her face because the man chuckled.

"Yeah, your dad gave me an 'Islamic Expressions 101' when we first met. I have become quite good at them, if I do say so myself." The man said. Sayma felt a small but true smile spread across her lips as the man introduced himself. "I am Noah Stillinski. And as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, let me be the first to welcome you guys here."

Sayma smiled. "Thank you ..." here she hesitated. What should she call him? By his name? No, that would be rude and disrespectful. By uncle? No. Too personal. By Mr. Stilinski? Not exactly rude, but she wasn't comfortable with it. Giving a sigh, she finally settled on, "sir."

It was the man's turn to blink in surprise now. He raised his eyebrows for a moment before saying, "Now, none of that, young lady. The only ones to call me 'sir' are those who work at the station, that too only on duty. I would tell you to call me Noah but I know better. Just call me Mr. Stilinski or Sheriff Stilinski." He paused for a moment, seemingly in thought, before he said, "Or just plain Sheriff. I mean that's what most of the town calls me. So there's no need to call me 'sir'."

"He's right." A a voice came from behind the Sheriff. The man sighed, as if exasperated, and turned, giving Sayma a clear view of the one who spoke. It was a scrawny teenager with moles dotting his face and neck. He was walking towards them with an easy smile on his face. As he reached them, he tilted his head towards the Sheriff and said, "His over inflated ego does not any more air."

The Sheriff sighed again, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He then turned towards them and spoke, "Yeah, this one's mine. Stiles." Sayma could see the resemblance between them.

And then the Sheriff took to introducing them to his son. "Stiles, you already know my friend, Emdad. That's his wife, Mrs. Hasina Amin. Beside her is ..." He introduced them one by one and the last three left were Humaira, Sayma and Sakib. The youngest three.

The Sheriff then pointed towards Sayma. "That's Emdad's daughter, Sayma." Stiles, for some reason, decided that this was the perfect time for him to extend his hand for a handshake with a 'nice to meet you' whereas he just greeted everyone else with a wave and a 'hello'. Sayma's father frowned and her brother's eyebrows rose.

Now the 'more conservative' (insert eye roll and sarcasm here), aka, the extremists, hung up on 'traditions', would very much hate for Sayma to shake the hands of a stranger boy. But Sayma's family was not that extreme. Sure, they were strict and they expected their children to follow the obligatory rules and traditions. And Sayma didn't usually shake hands. But that didn't mean she would be rude enough to refuse someone who had their hands open and extended as a gesture of friendliness.

So with a smile, Sayma slipped her hand into his and lightly shook it. "Likewise." Stiles seemed surprised, as if he had been completely expecting Sayma to not shake his hand. Which wouldn't be a too far off assumption considering the reputation Muslims had made for themselves in America.

Stiles's face broke into beaming smile as he released her hand and turned towards Sakib. They introduced themselves to each other without any help from the others. Stiles, clearly thinking that everyone had been introduced, turned to go out the exit but his father stopped him.

"It seems we missed someone." He said and then gestured behind Sayma, who was now acting as a shield between Humaira and the others. Her cousin was shyly peeking from behind Sayma. As energetic as Humu was when around her friends and family, no one would even suspect how naughty the girl was when she was around strangers. It was like she had a switch which she flipped. When it was off, she could take the world by storm. As soon as she was around new people, she flipped the switch and made a shell around her. She wouldn't talk to anyone she wasn't comfortable with.

Sayma sighed and tugged her from behind her and made her stand in between herself and Sakib. "Sheriff, Stiles, I would like you to meet my cousin, Humaira."

Sheriff smiled and nodded. Stiles, on the other hand, almost gave a jumped and made a sound at the back of his throat that he would later swear up one side and down the other wasn't a girly squeal. "Oh God, she is so cute. She looks a lot like you, Sayma. And she has puppy dog eyes like Scott. I am never letting these two meet. Between them, they can make us do anything with their puppy dog power. Oh sorry. Hi, I'm Stiles." He said in a one breathe.

Humaira blushed and giggled as Stiles rambled, relaxing a bit. She gave a shy wave and out of the corner of her eyes, Sayma saw Stiles give a smug smile. It then occurred to her that Stiles was trying to make Humaira comfortable and from the looks of things, he succeeded. Sayma caught his eye and mouthed, "Thank you."

He nodded at her. No one else saw their exchange as they were busy cooing over Humaira and chuckling. The Sheriff smiled at them. "Well, now that the introduction is done, let's get going."

The Sheriff led them out of the airport and toward where two police cars and a blue jeep were standing. Another officer was waiting for them there.

"This is Deputy Parrish." The Sheriff introduced the man. "Deputy, this is my friend I was talking about, Emdad. And that's his family."

"Nice to meet you, sir." The man said and shook hand with her father. Her father nodded at him with a smile. After that, it was decided that Sayma, Sakib and Humaira would ride with Stiles in his jeep. HIS jeep. He had a jeep. And Sayma had to throw week long tantrum to get a phone. Dammit.

Sayma's father, mother, aunt and uncle will ride with the Sheriff while her brother and sister-in-law would go with the deputy. They all hopped on and pulled out of the airport, none of them sensing the change that would soon come into their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: I know. I have left this for way too long. But it is not abandoned. The updates will be slow and irregular.. But that doesn't mean that I won't update. I will update even though it might take some time.**


End file.
